It Should've Been Me, Not You
by OwenHarpersGirl
Summary: After getting hit with the slushy Kurt takes Blaine to the hospital. This is the aftermath of what happened in the parking garage. Spoilers for 'Michael'. Three-Shot. Klaine
1. The Slushy

It Should've Been Me, Not You: Part 1

**I do not own Glee (even though I really wish I did) If I did, there would be a lot more Klaine, and a lot less Finchel**

It had all happened so fast. One minute they were singing _'Bad'_ and then the next minute Blaine had shoved Kurt out of the way and was on the ground in pain. Kurt stood in shock for a minute before he dropped to his knees, hands coming to rest on Blaine's side. Blaine was crying out in pain and was pushing his hands against his eyes.

"Is he okay?" Kurt heard Rachel ask and he shook his head.

"Blaine?" Kurt said gently but the other boy just moaned in response, "C'mon baby, sit up." Kurt eased his boyfriend up so he was facing him, but Blaine kept his hands over his eyes.

"Here dude," Finn said quietly, holding out a towel he had gotten from Kurt's car/ Kurt had even seen him leave to get it but he took it gratefully.

"Thanks Finn," he said and gently wiped some of the fast drying slushy off Blaine's face.

"Blaine, can you move your hands for me Love?" Kurt asked and Blaine shook his head.

"Sweetheart if you don't move your hands than I can't see what's wrong."

"Kurt, it hurts," Blaine whispered.

"What does Love?" The other boy asked gently.

"My eye," Blaine choked out, "Kurt, please make it stop." He felt ridiculous, crying like this over a slushy, but it hurt so much! He was sure that it wasn't supposed to hurt like this.  
>"Shh, you're okay Blaine," Kurt said, "But you've got to move your hands and let me see your eye, okay?" Blaine sniffed and nodded before slowly lowering his hands and gripping Kurt's tightly.<p>

"Open your eyes Love," Kurt said gently and Blaine's eyes fluttered open for just a second before he closed them again with a cry of pain. However, that second was all it took for Kurt to see there was something seriously wrong with Blaine's eyes.

"I've never seen a slushy do that before," Finn said from over Kurt's shoulder.

"That wasn't a normal slushy," Kurt said darkly as he stood up, "C'mon sweetheart, I'm gonna take you to the hospital."

"The hospital?" Blaine asked, his voice strained, "But – but –"

"No buts Anderson," Santana said, "Let him take you before it gets worse."

"I'll drive you guys," Finn said and Kurt nodded as he helped Blaine towards the car. Mike walked ahead of them and opened the back door for Kurt and Blaine.

"Thanks Mike," Kurt said as he helped Blaine into the car and then slid in after him. Finn started the car just as Rachel jumped into the passenger seat before they made their way to the hospital.

"Kurt, what's Blaine's parents phone number?" she asked immediately.

"No!" Blaine said, "Don't call them! Kurt, please! Don't call them!"

"Shh, its okay," Kurt said gently, "We're not gonna call them, its okay.

"But Kurt," Rachel said as she turned around in her seat, "We need to call someone."

"Call my dad," Kurt said firmly. Rachel went through her contacts until she came across a contact labeled _'Finn's house'_. Pressing _call_, Rachel waited for Burt to pick up.

"Hello?" Burt said on the other end.

"Hi Mr. Hummel, its Rachel."

"Oh, hi Rachel, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I don't want to freak you out, and Kurt and Finn are both fun, but we're on our way to the hospital," she said, trying to ease into it.

"The hospital?" Burt exclaimed, "I thought you said they were fine, why re you on your way to the hospital?"

"Kurt and Finn are both fine," Rachel repeated, "its Blaine. He got slushied but there was something wrong with. His eye looks really and we're driving him to the ER, but he doesn't want us to call his parents and we need an adult there so Kurt said to call you."

"Alright Rachel," Burt stopped the girl's rambling, "Tell them I'm on my way now and that I will contact Blaine's parents when I get there."

"Okay, I'll tell them," Rachel said before she hung up, "Your dad is on his way and he said he would contact Blaine's parents when he gets to the hospital." Kurt just nodded, too focused on keeping Blaine calm. They arrived at the hospital and Finn parked in the temporary parking before they made their way into the ER.

"Excuse me," Rachel said to the nurse at the front desk, "My friend got hit in face with a slushy and it went in his eye, but there was something wrong with it and he's really hurt." The nurse looked at Blaine and then got out a bunch of forms and handed them to Rachel.

"Take a seat and fill these out while you wait," she told her. Rachel nodded and the four of them went and sat down.

"Umm, Kurt…" Rachel said as she looked down at the forms, "I don't know the answers to any of these."

"Read the questions out loud and I'll tell you the answers," klurt said, keeping his arms wrapped around his boyfriend.

"Alright, full name?" Rachel asked.

"Blaine Everett Anderson."

"Birthday?"

"September 5th 1994."

"Any medication allergies?"

"No." The questions continued for twenty minutes until finally the nurse called for Blaine. Kurt stood up and helped him to walk since Blaine couldn't open his eyes.

"Are you family?" the nurse asked Kurt.

"He's my boyfriend, but please," Kurt begged her; "Please let me go with him. He hates hospitals and he's in so much pain right now." The nurse looked hesitant for a moment but saw the way Blaine curled into Kurt and decided it was okay.

"Alright," she said, "You can come." Kurt smiled gratefully at her and then helped Blaine into the exam room while Finn and Rachel waited for Burt to get there. Kurt helped Blaine to sit on the table and the nurse turned off the lights.

"Alright then, what seems to be the issue?" she asked and Kurt explained to her about the slushy.

"Our friends and I have all been hit by a slushy before, but they've never done this to any of us."

"Alright, well, let's see what we're dealing with here. Could please move your hands kiddo?" she asked Blaine gently. Blaine shook his head slightly, keeping his hands over his eyes.

"Sweetheart, she needs to see our eyes to know what's wrong, okay? Please Love, can you move them?" Kurt asked quietly and Blaine slowly lowered his hands, grabbing Kurt's and keeping his eyes tightly shut.

"That's it sweetheart, now open your eyes, just one at a time," Kurt coaxed his boyfriend, looking at the nurse who nodded encouragingly at him. Kurt rubbed Blaine's back gently as the slightly smaller boy eased his left eye open.

"This one doesn't hurt as much as the other one," Blaine told the nurse who nodded as she examined it.

"Alright, it's a little swollen around your eye, but other than that it looks fine. Can you open the other one for me now?" Blaine slowly eased his right eye open, but gasped sharply at the pain and closed it again.

"Alright, well, I can see there is definitely something wrong. So, unfortunately I am going to have to ask you to open it again and keep it open." Blaine whimpered slightly in response and gripped Kurt's hand tightly.

"It's okay," Kurt reassured him, "I know it hurts but remember that I'm right here okay?" Blaine nodded and then slowly opened his eye again, this time keeping it open. Though it was apparent that he was straining to do so.

"Okay, well done," the nurse said as she examined it. "Okay, there is definitely something wrong," she told them, "But we'll have to do a different test to see for sure. You can close it again." Blaine closed his eye immediately, feeling the tears drip down his face from having to keep his eye open.

"I'll be right back, I have to go get the machine, just wait here." The nurse walked out of the room and Kurt grabbed a tissue from his jacket before dabbing it gently under Blaine's eye.

"You did great Love," Kurt assured him. Kurt smiled slightly at Blaine, but the smile vanished when he saw red staining the tissue in his hand.

"Kurt? What is it?" Blaine asked just as he saw the red on the Kleenex, "Am I bleeding?"

"I, um, I dunno. I'm sure you're fine," Kurt said upon seeing the panic on Blaine's face, "We'll tell the nurse when she comes back in. Don't worry; I won't let anything bad happen to you." Kurt felt terrible for saying this stuff now. It should be him, not Blaine, sitting there scared of what was happening. Blaine didn't look convinced so Kurt wrapped his arms around him, being careful of his right eye, but still trying to say so much with the hug. The nurse came back a few minutes later and Kurt showed her the tissue. She immediately set up the machine and got Blaine into place.

"Okay, now, I'm going to need you to open your eye again and this machine'll help me get a clear image and even take pictures so I can see the problem." Blaine nodded and opened his eye, wincing as he felt more tears running down his face. She examined his eye as quickly as she could and he was finally able to close it again when she had found the problem.

"Okay," she said, "Your cornea has been deeply scratched which explains why there is some blood when your eye tears up. You don't need to be too worried about; it should stop in a day or two. However, to repair your cornea will require surgery. It's a very straight forward operation but it does have to be done. Now, I'll go and get the doctor so he can arrange a date for the procedure. Are your parents here yet so hey can know what's going on?"

"They won't care," Blaine said.

"Well, someone needs to know what's happening so they can take you."

"My dad should be here by now. He'll be able to write and sign for Blaine, his parents named him Blaine's emergency contact and temporary guardian in situations like this before they're reached," Kurt told her, "And as far as the surgery goes, I will be driving Blaine in."

"Kurt, you don't have to –" Blaine started but Kurt shushed him.

"Hush you; I want to be with you for that alright?" Kurt turned back to the nurse, "My dad should be in the waiting room."

"Alright, I'll be right back in with him and then I'll send the doctor in." Kurt and Blaine both nodded and she left. The pair sat in silence until finally Burt walked into the room.

"Kurt? Blaine? What happened?" he asked, panicked.

"The doctor will explain everything in a minute dad," Kurt said and Burt took in the sight before him. Both boys looked upset, but Blaine looked absolutely terrified. Before he had the chance to say anything more however, the dolor opened again and the doctor walked in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Smith, how are you?" The doctor looked up at the pair of boys and Burt to see them all looking at him incredulously.

"Right, of course," the doctor said, "Well Blaine, you will need surgery –"

"Surgery?" Burt asked, "What for?"

"His right cornea has been deeply scratched and it requires surgery to fix it," The doctor explained. Burt looked back at the two boys and saw that Blaine looked even more scared now.

"Alright, so what else should I know?" Burt asked, all business now.

"He's going to have to keep his eye covered so we'll give you a ton of gauze and an eye patch before you go. We're also going to give you this," Dr. Smith held out a sheet of paper, "A prescription for pain killers and eye drops. The pain killers should be taken every six hours as needed, the eye drops three times a day, and you should change the gauze every time you administer the drops, if it gets wet, or as needed." The doctor rattled all this off and Kurt took in every word, fully intending to make sure all this happened so as to help Blaine recover.

"You are free to go when you sign the discharge papers Mr. Hummel," the doctor said. Burt nodded and then followed the doctor out of the room.

"My parents are gonna be so mad at me," Blaine moaned.

"What are you talking about? Why would they be mad at you?" Kurt asked.

"They're gonna feel obligated to come back now and they'll blame me for them having to end their business trip early," Blaine told him.

"Don't be ridiculous, you can call them and tell them what happened, but tell them they don't have to come back because you're staying at my house."

"What? Kurt, what about your dad?" Blaine asked.

"My dad will be fine with it," Kurt assured him.

"What will I be fine with?" Burt asked and he walked back into the room.

"Well…" Kurt smiled at his dad.

**Alright! Part One is done! There are two more chapters and I hope you'll tell me if you like!**

**Reviews are Love {heart} **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Surgery

It Should've Been Me, Not You: Part 2

The day of Blaine's surgery dawned bright and early. Blaine woke at 7:30, fully aware of what was to happen in a few hours. It was a simple, routine procedure; he knew that. But it didn't stop him from being any less terrified. He sat up in bed, looking around the guest room of the Hudson-Hummel house. The guestroom he had been staying in for three days now. He had called his parents as soon as he had left the hospital with Kurt, Finn, and Burt. They had, as he'd predicted, been furious at the idea of having to end their trip early. However, as soon as Blaine had told them about Kurt's offer, they jumped on it. Willing to ignore the fact that their son would be staying with his boyfriend if it meant they could stay on their "business" trip.

Blaine stood slowly, his centre of gravity completely off. He slowly walked over to the closet where Kurt had hung a few items of his clothing. He pulled out a shirt and a pair of sweat pants before dressing and then making his way down the hall. Kurt's room was at the far end and Blaine could hear Kurt singing softly from inside. He knocked on the door softly and heard Kurt call, "Come in!" Blaine opened the door and walked inside, smiling at the sight of his boyfriend standing there getting ready.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey you," Kurt replied, smiling, "What are you doing up this early?"

"I couldn't sleep," Blaine said as he walked over and sat on Kurt's bed.

"Nervous about this afternoon?" Kurt asked, running his hands through Blaine's unruly curls. Blaine just nodded, not wanting Kurt to know just how scared he was. Kurt seemed to sense it anyway though as he saw down next to Blaine and put his arm around him comfortingly.

"Hey now," he said gently, "You know there's nothing to worry about right?"

"I know, it's just…" Blaine trailed off.

"Just what?" Kurt pressed.

"I'm scared," Blaine whispered, face burning in embarrassment.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt said, "You know there's nothing to be scared of right? Everything is going to be fine."

"I know, but I can't help it," Blaine said quietly.

"I know you can't Love, but I promise, everything will be fine. We're going to go to the hospital later today, you're going to have your eye fixed while I wait in the waiting room and drink terrible coffee, and then I'm going to be there when you open your eyes," Kurt assured him.

"You promise?" Blaine asked, feeling like a child.

"I promise," Kurt said, "Now, you wait here while I go get your pain meds and a new bandage for your eye," Kurt stood and walked out of the room while Blaine stayed sitting on his bed. Kurt returned a few moments later with the necessary objects. He let Blaine take the pills and then set to redressing his eye. After that, the pair laid down on top of the covers, wanting to just relax in each others company. Kurt held Blaine light, not wanting to hurt him anymore than he already was, but Blaine didn't care. He laid his head on Kurt's chest and gripped the taller boy's shirt. He needed to feel close to Kurt; he needed to hear his boyfriend's heartbeat. He had just started to drift off to the soothing rhythm when Kurt spoke.

"It should've been me," he said quietly.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"It should've been me, not you, that got hit by that slushy." Kurt had been thinking this since it happened, but this was the first time he'd said it out loud.

"What? No!" Blaine sat up, shocked, "Why would you say that?"

"Sebastian was aiming at me; it should be me getting the surgery today. If you hadn't gotten in the way…" Kurt said.

"Then I would be in your position," Blaine told him, "Blaming myself for what happened. But Kurt, this is not your fault, okay? The only one at fault here is Sebastian. He was the one who threw the slushy, he was the one who's been causing problems, and he is the one who tried to hurt you. Something I would never let him, or anyone else do, okay? I would never let anyone hurt you, never again." Kurt stared at Blaine for a minute, trying to think of something to say. Unable to come up with anything, Kurt did the only thing he could think of. He leaned forward and kissed Blaine before wrapping him in a hug.

"I love you," Kurt whispered.

"I love you too," Blaine said. The two boys laid down again and eventually fell into a blissful oblivion.

"Kurt, Kurt wake up." Kurt groaned softly, but didn't move.

"Kurt, c'mon buddy, wakey wakey." Kurt opened his eyes to see his dad standing over him.

"Dad? What's going on?" he asked sleepily.

"You gotta get up bud," his dad said gently, "We're heading to the hospital in about twenty minutes." It was only then that Kurt realized that he and Blaine were still cuddling in his bed.

"Dad, I swear, we weren't doing anything –" he said hastily.

"I know bud, I know," Burt said, chuckling, "But you might want to wake him up now so we can get ready to go." Kurt nodded and watched his dad walk out of the room. He turned his attention to the boy snuggled into his side and smiled. Blaine looked so calm and peaceful, Kurt hated that he had to wake him and tell him it was time to go. But, he knew he didn't have a choice, so he might as well get it over with.

"Blaine," he said gently, "Blaine, sweetheart, it's time to wake up."

"Mmm," Blaine groaned as he stretched slightly, "What time is it?"

"Its 11:10 Love, we have to leave in twenty minutes," Kurt told him. Blaine nodded, suddenly feeling very tense.

"Hey, don't worry okay? I'll be there the whole time," Kurt aid. The smaller boy nodded again and then sat up slowly, before getting off the bed and stretching again. Kurt stood as well and they walked downstairs hand in hand.

"Alright boys? Ready to go?" Burt asked.

"Yeah dad," Kurt said, knowing Blaine didn't want to talk. The trio left the house and Kurt and Blaine crawled into the back seat. Burt started the car and drove them to the hospital. They got Blaine checked in and the three followed a nurse down the hall.

"This is the room you'll be brought to after the procedure is done," she told them as she led them into a small room with a single bed, "You two can wait down the hall while it's being done and a nurse will come out a get you. For now, I'll leave you to get changed. Once you're dressed, climb into the bed and I'll be back in a minute to take you upstairs." Blaine nodded stiffly and watched her go.

"Alright," Burt turned to the two boys, "I'll go make sure all the paperwork is in order. I'll be back in a minute." He left the boys on their own and Kurt looked at Blaine.

"You okay?" he asked. Blaine shook his head, a single tear sliding down his face.

"Oh Blaine, shh, don't cry," Kurt said gently, "C'mon, let's get you changed huh?" Blaine changed slowly and then crawled into the cold hospital bed. Kurt sat next to him and ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. They sat in silence, taking comfort in the other's presence when the nurse re-entered.

"Alright, we're ready to get started," she said cheerfully. Kurt looked at her for a moment before turned back to his now pale and trembling boyfriend. Kurt stood up as two burses came in, attached and IV to Blaine and then got ready to move him.

"Kurt," Blaine said, terrified. He hated hospitals; the last time he had been here was after the Sadie Hawkins dance.

"You're okay, I promise," Kurt assured him, "I'll be right here when you're done. I love you. Everything will be fine." Blaine seemed to take little reassurance in these words but the look in Kurt's eyes told him what he'd said was true. Blaine nodded and allowed himself to be wheeled out of the room. They took him to a pure white, totally clean looking room. These were the places Blaine hated most of all.

"Alright Blaine, I'm going to put this mask over your mouth and nose and I want you to count backwards from ten, okay?" A difference nurse than before said and Blaine nodded.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven…six…five…" Blaine drifted into oblivion, thinking only of Kurt waiting outside.

**That's part two of three! Hope you liked it!**

**Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Recovery

It Should've Been Me, Not You: Part 3

Kurt sat in the waiting room of the hospital, just down form where Blaine's recovery room was. He'd been in surgery for just over an hour; the doctor had said it would take about two. He sat there, nursing a cup of coffee, and going through everything that was to happen over the course of the next couple days. A nurse would come and get him when Blaine was done, he would spend the night here at the hospital with Blaine, they would take him back to the Hudmel residence tomorrow, where Blaine would spend the remainder of the time recovering before his parents got home and he went to his house to finish his recovery.

He sat there quietly, mulling over his thoughts, thankful that there was no one to interrupt him. His dad had left to go to work, but had promised to come back later and to pick up Kurt and Blaine's school work for the two days that neither boy was there. Kurt waited anxiously for Blaine to come out of surgery. After just over two hours, a nurse finally walked out and looked at him. Kurt smiled as h stood up and walked over to her.

"Everything went fine, just as planned," she said before Kurt could ask, "They're just getting him settled and he should be waking soon, if you'd like to follow me." Kurt followed her down the hall and approached the door just as two nurses came out.

"He's just waking up now," one of them informed him.

"Okay," Kurt replied, "Thank you." He entered the room alone and took a seta next to the bed. Blaine's only visible eye was shifting and his fingers twitched slightly.

"Blaine?" Kurt said gently, "Baby, you awake?" Blaine slowly opened his one eye before blinking a few times.

"K'rt? Wher'm I?" Blaine slurred.

"You're in the hospital Love, remember? You just came out of surgery and everything went fine, just as planned."

"Li'e 'ou sa'd," Blaine said slowly and Kurt smiled. At that moment, the doctor walked into the room.

"Oh good, you're awake!" he said, smiling at them, "How are you feeling Blaine?"

"Tir'd," Blaine answered.

"That's to be expected," the doctor replied, "You can sleep in just a minute, but first I wanted to inform you that everything went as planned. There were no complications and now you can begin the process of healing. You're going to have to spend the next two weeks at home resting; we'll give you a new prescription for some different painkillers, and just keep caning the bandage as was instructed previously. We'll discharge you tomorrow and then see you in one week to see how that eye is doing, alright? Now, rest up Mr. Anderson." With that, the doctor left and the two boys looked at each other.

"'m tir'd," Blaine said, slurring his words from both the anesthetic and exhaustion.

"Sleep Love," Kurt said quietly, "I'll be here when you wake up. I'll always be here when you wake up." Blaine fell asleep, his hand tightly clasped in Kurt's and a content smile on his face.

**There we go! It's done!**

**I know it was really late considering when Michael was on, but between homework and everything else I didn't have time to upload it then.**

**I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!**


End file.
